


New Deal

by WitchQueen (zvi)



Category: Farscape
Genre: Humor, M/M, dialogue only, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-30
Updated: 2000-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/WitchQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place shortly after <cite>Vitas Mortis</cite>. I wanted to reconcile the slashiest episode to date with its high BOTW (Babe of the Week) quotient.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after Vitas Mortis. I wanted to reconcile the slashiest episode to date with its high BOTW (Babe of the Week) quotient.

"Babe, we've gotta rethink this 'open relationship' thing."

"Is something wrong, John?"

"I know I said I wouldn't get upset if you were intimate with females—"

"And I forgave you for your behavior with Nilaam."

"To be fair, I only objected to her risking your life, not to your frelling her. I got out of the room pretty damn quick once I was sure she hadn't killed you. And you were just as good about what happened with Gilina. But have you noticed how the two of them ended up? We're not good for women, babe."

"Nilaam is not a fair example. She was on the brink of death before we met her."

"And she pulled Moya into old age with her. If you hadn't insisted she give back the energy she took, she might not have done what she had to do before it was too late. This last minute cavalry charge thing we do has gotta stop, and I think the whole problem is romance."

"Romance?"

"Romance. Babe, I want you to promise me, no more girls."

"And you too will give up sexual relations with females?"

"Of course! What's good for the goose is good for the ... slightly smaller but still incredibly studly goose."

"Even Aeryn?"

"Well. Er. Um." Nervous chuckle.

"That's okay." Dry chuckle. "I'm not giving up Zhaan."


End file.
